pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Olimars Return
Pikmin: Olimar's Return is a game based on Olimar,his son, Sagatarius, His freind, Louie, The President and The Kopiates, Alph,Brittany and Charlie. This Game Has been Pitched to Nintendo, No info has been Recived, as of yet. Also, Treasures Vary, in one location, There are treasures, then ship parts, then captains. And Nintendo Will Pick the Cave Names and Sublevels I will not, Sorry For the Inconvience. :D Main Plot: After The Kopiates Return Olimar To Hocotate, Olimar Realizes Louie is Missing, Again. The President Tells Olimar To find Louie but first, he had a gift for Olimar, Olimar's Gift was His own Ship, The S.S.Dolphin, But with some improvments, 2 Cockpits now rest on the dolphin, Along with A new Storage Bay. The President Tells Olimar That his son, Sagatarius, Passed Captain Camp, And that was the reason why there were 2 Cockpits instead of 1. But suddenly, out of nowhere a big burst of light appears. And Olimar is Shocked to see The S.S.Drake Show up, and out comes Alph. Alph tells Olimar about a Guy named Deiven Who Was Planning To take over the Pikmin Planet, So Olimar Races to his Home, Grabs his son, And Gets in his ship, the President Gets in The Hocotate Freight Smart Ship (that was painted gold in Pikmin 2), And The Kopiates in The S.S.Drake, And together, The 3 Ships Race Towards the Pikmin Planet, The fate Of The Pikmin Lies in the Hands Of Olimar and Co. Areas 1. Bulborb Beach: This Place is INFESTED with Bulborbs! Pikmin Found Here: Red Pikmin # of Treasures: 20 # of caves: 3 New enemies include: Sandy Bulborb, Dwarf Sandy Bulborb 2. The Impact Site: This was where you crashed in Pikmin 1, Instead of Olimar Crashing, The President Does. All Parts Are in This Level, only 6 Parts To Collect: 1.Raidiation Buster #2, The Second Cockpit to the Smart Ship. 2.Storage Funnel #2: The Second Funnel To the Storage bay. 3.Research Pod: This Allows you to enter caves, Without it, no Caves for you! 4.Solar Radar: This Radar Is Important, It Helps The Smart Ship Navagate, Without it, The Smart Ship is Lost 5.Leg Cap: This is the Smart Ships Fin, It will Need it To Fly Straight. 6. Combustant Propeller: Being the Engine, This is Required For the Smart Ship To Fly Pikmin Found here: Yellow Pikmin, Winged Pikmin # of Caves: 0 No new Enemies here 3. Crystal Cavern: You find a Cavern, Only to discover a new Pikmin and an Old Pikmin. Pikmin Found Here: Rock Pikmin, Crystal Pikmin Number of Treasures: 5 # of caves: 1 new enemies include: Crystalwraith 4. The Forbidden Forest: You find Louie! But as you aproach, Louie gets pulled Underground not to be seen in that area again. Pikmin Found Here: Blue Pikmin,White Pikmin,Purple Pikmin and Bulbmin # of treasures: 16 # of Caves: 7 New enemies Include: Plasim-Borb, Dwarf Plasim-Borb 5.The Hidden Lake: The final area, you meet a famililer Foe, The Plasmwraith, and rescue Louie, But you have Tracked Deiven Here too, You realize, there is one cave here, in the end to found Deiven, Controlling a Mechanical Emporer Snagrat. After That You Say Goodbye To The Pikmin And Depart Once more. No pikmin found here Louie and Deiven Are Captains, they are the treasures for this area. New enemy: Emporer Snagrat Day/Night Cycle In Bulborb Beach and The Forbidden Forest, You Can Play At Night. Any Captain Can Stay Out For The Night, The Onions, However, Are inactive. So you must Use bulbmin. No captain can last More than 3 Days and 2 Nights without rest. you cvan call out Captains at any time during the night, and end the Night When ever. Health Olimar/Alph/Brittany/Charlie/Louie/The President Fire: 12.5 % damage Electricity: 0 % damage Crushed: 25% Damage explosions: 75% Damage Sagatarius: Fire: 20% Damage Electricity: 10% Damage Crushed 50% Damage explosions: 100% Damage/Death Sprays: Super Spicy Spray Ultra Bitter Spray Insta-Frezeze Spray Ultra Sour Spray Weather Rainy: Rainy, Most enemies arent out, Good day for Building up Numbers in Blues! Sunny: Hot,Hot,Hot, Enemies still wont be out, Reds are the only ones who can survive the heat. Cloudy: any Pikmin Can Come Out, But the Enemies Are out as well, Be Careful!